The Tribe
The tribes are the groups of minions that the player controls. There are multiple "races" of creatures that are randomly assigned to the player when the player joins a game. As you progress through a game, your tribe will gain more members and you will unlock more and more weapons, tools, and skills for your minions. Be careful: if you lose all of your minions, you will lose and have to restart. When you join a game in tribal mode, your tribe will spawn in with one archer minion and one woodcutter minion. You will start with 2 food, 3 wood, and 2 coins. In castle mode you will spawn with one builder minion, one archer minion, and one woodcutter minion. You start with the normal 2 food and 2 coins but will start with 6 wood instead of 3. Movement The tribe members will follow the totem. As the player picks up the totem and moves it, the minions will follow. Minions with different tools will also separate from the group when something they can interact with: a minion with an axe will go for any trees the tribe comes close to, a minion with a hammer will go for rocks, etc. Any minion will separate from the group to gather resources lying on the ground, and if an enemy tribe comes close enough, the group will move away from the totem to attack the enemy. When the totem is not moving and there are no resources to get, the tribe will form a loose circle around the totem. If there's a campfire in the area, the tribe will go to sit around it. A smaller tribe will move faster than a larger one. This is useful for running away from fights that you're not prepared for. Combat When two enemy tribes come close to each other, they will be alerted, run toward each other, and start to fight. During the fight, each melee minion will attack a single enemy. This happens even when there's a small group versus a large group; the minions who can't find an opponent won't engage in the fight until one of their tribe members die, thus freeing up an opponent. Hunters will not engage in 1v1s, and will target a random enemy minion, even if that minion has an opponent already. During battles, knight minions are always attacked first, and hunters are attacked last. The more advanced and/or luckier tribe will win the fight and proceed to loot the bodies for gold, wood, and meat. Each kill will give 1 exp point. After collecting some exp, you will able to make improvements. You can drop minions and give them weapons and shields in the middle of a fight, so if you have enough resources, a good strategy is to replace and arm each minion as soon as they die. If you lose all of your minions from a fight, you will lose the game and will restart with the starting tribe members and amounts of resources. You can run away and keep your score and resources if you have one or more minions still alive. Common Tribes There are different tribes to join, and these are normally more common than others. Here's a list of common tribes that you may join, whether typing in the Play With Friends box or randomly, and how some players will react to rivals. The Common tribes are usually questionable Red Tribe This tribe is going to be a likely foe if you join any other tribes. Based on player observation, players who are in this tribe are either: * Sometimes sparing. (Based on some people's type of game play, this can be rare or common) * Downright annoying. (especially in Castle mode) * Likely going to hunt you and your tribe down and get you a game over, especially if you've killed a friend of theirs. * If you're in the Brown tribe. (R.I.P x 500) * If you're king AND in the brown tribe (R.I.P x a bazillion) If this tribe's teaming up against you, your best option is to team up with other allies and run for your life, or team up against them if possible. As a team, this tribe is likely going to be a huge threat to your survival. Especially if there's a lot of them. If you are in this tribe and in the top 5 going strong, lucky you! A definite rival for this tribe is the Brown tribe. Brown Tribe Players in this tribe are normally friendly to rivals, unless they are, or '''you '''are: * Yearning to be king * Need resources from rival tribes * Looking for revenge * In the Red tribe (R.I.P) * If you're the king, AND in a Red tribe (R.I.P x 2) Usually if they are teaming up against a rival, this tribe is either unstoppable or pretty hard to beat. If you're in this tribe, CRUSH the opposition if possible, and if you're in the top 5, lucky you! An obvious adversary would be the Red tribe.Category:The Player